Taiwan region belongs to island climate and is located on the circum-pacific earthquake belt. The typhoon brings abounding rainfall during the flood period every year and causes the river to rise rapidly, so that the bridge and piers thereof are seriously damaged. It is often seen every year in Taiwan that the bridge is broken by typhoon and so forth because the piers of the bridge are destroyed by the river flood. Therefore, the management and inspecting for aged bridges in the country are very important and is of great urgency, especially for the high density urban areas.
As to the bridge inspecting, a non-destructive inspecting method are applied generally, such as a visual method, a rushing hammer method, an ultra-sonic method, concrete material inspecting method, an ultra-sonic inspecting method and so on. However, due to the work load and the budget, the office for managing the bridges adopts the non-destructive inspecting method, a visual inspecting and an evaluating method, to evaluate and inspect the bridges, such as Degree Extend Relevancy Urgency (D.E.R.U.) evaluating method or other evaluating method. The inspecting process is just performed by examining the whole parts of the bridge via human's eye and recording the damaged degree and position via taking picture or sketching.
Although the above visual inspecting is quick and simple and could save money and time, the evaluating process would easily cause human omissions and/or the subjective judgment of the inspector so that it has no objective standard and precision. Under such visual operating mode, inspections for some parts of the bridge are usually omitted on the condition that the inspector could not achieve the proper position, especially the bottom of the bridge surrounded by the special terrains/landforms. The office has tried to configure a camera to a C-shaped stand and to put down the stand from the edge of the bridge to catch the image of the bottom of the bridge, but the center of gravity is not so steady and the visual angle is constrained so that the effect is not good.
Therefore, it would be useful to invent a bridge inspecting device and an inspecting method to circumvent all the above issues. In order to fulfill this need the inventors have proposed an invention “BRIDGE INSPECTING DEVICE AND METHOD”. The summary of the present invention is described as follows.